


Alone Together

by prince_sly_blue



Series: talking things out [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Team Voltron Family, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_sly_blue/pseuds/prince_sly_blue
Summary: They aren't quite ready yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its tiny and basically nothing but it was stuck in my head and along the same lines as that one klance i wrote so here

Keith breathed deeply, trying to focus and stay as calm as possible. He needed to do this.

"Allura?"

Allura turned away from the window, with a forced smile. "Hello Keith, is everything alright?" 

Keith didn't respond. "Can I sit with you?" he asked. She hesitates but nodded, scooting over a bit so they both could watch the stars move slowly as they floated through the emptiness of space. 

The castle was empty of movement. After several long days of searching for the Black Paladin, everyone was exhausted and Coran had forced everyone to bed. It figured that the two most sleepless people would be them, Keith mused. 

"So, uh," he started, "I know you still aren't comfortable with me-" Allura looked like she was going to speak, but Keith pushed on. "No, no, it's okay. I don't expect you to be," Keith assured. "I'll admit, I didn't like the uh..." he drifted off, wishing for maybe the hundredth time that day, that Shiro was here. 

"The uh, tension, between us, but I didn't blame you. If I came off kinda... preachy?" He paused, "That word isn't quite right but you know what I mean, right?" Allura held back a real smile and nodded. "Yeah, preachy," Keith started again, still looking awkward and not quite in her eyes. "If I came off like that, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to imply you should forgive the Galra for what they did to you." He took a deep breath and Allura spoke up. 

"I appreciate you saying all this to me, Keith," she said, smiling tiredly. "I'm not quite comfortable yet, you're right." He looked like he was expecting this but somehow it still hurt. "But," Allura emphasized, "I care too deeply about you to let that ruin our relationship. You, the paladins, Coran especially, you've become my family," she said, also not quite looking at him. "I meant it, before. It wasn't because I thought you might die." Keith huffed out a small laugh, glancing at her. They made brief contact before dropping again. 

"You know..." Keith said slowly, as if unsure if he should say this. "The- the others, they all must miss their families but um," Keith suddenly seemed very interested in that one star. "They all have places to go, after this." Allura nodded slowly, listening. "Without," Keith took a shuddering breath that made Allura internally wince. "Without Shiro, I don't have anywhere to go. I, uh, I just thought maybe- if you're comfortable at that point," he couldnt actually get the words out, rubbing the back of his neck. But Allura understood and gently touched his shoulder.

"Keith, would you like to stay here when the war is over?" she asked gently, pointedly ignoring how red around the eyes Keith was getting. He nodded mutely, and Allura smiled. 

They weren't there yet. But they will be, someday. Someday when the war is won, and they are both more mature and calm, they can look each other in the eye and trust each other, wholly and implicitly.


End file.
